


stay

by irrationalqueer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalqueer/pseuds/irrationalqueer
Summary: Dan’s weight is pressing him down into the mattress. It’s kind of uncomfortable because he’s not a small person, but it’s also kind of grounding.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 94





	stay

Dan’s weight is pressing him down into the mattress. It’s kind of uncomfortable because he’s not a small person, but it’s also kind of grounding, which is obviously why Dan’s doing it. His head is tucked into Phil’s neck and he’s breathing steadily, and honestly Phil would think he was asleep if he didn’t know for a fact that Dan can’t actually fall asleep on his stomach. 

Phil’s own breathing has been pretty even for a while, he thinks, although he doesn’t really know exactly how long it’s been. He’s warm here, since Dan is basically a space heater in a human suit, and he can’t shiver or shake with Dan’s weight pressing him down the way it is. All he can do is lay here and feel Dan’s weight and stare at the ceiling and breathe, and so that’s what he’s doing. 

He knows what triggered his anxiety this time, which is always good, but it doesn’t actually matter. What matters is that he’d been anxious, properly panicking actually, in a way he hadn’t been in a while. Dan had found him sitting on the edge of the bed, gripping the edge of the mattress and shaking. Everything was bright and overwhelming, like those overly saturated photos people used to post on myspace when he was in uni. He remembers feeling cold, like how he always imagined the dementors in Harry Potter made people feel when they were attacked. He remembers seeing nothing for a while and then seeing Dan’s face right in front of him when he’d squatted down to look him in the eye, eyebrows doing that wavy concerned thing. 

He’d sounded so loud. Dan is always loud, but when Phil has a headache or a panic attack he’s like thirty times louder. It’s terrifying but it’s also effective at getting Phil to pay attention, and so when Dan told him to drink some water and lay down, he’d obeyed. And then Dan had stretched out on top of him, pulling their softest blanket over them both, and settled in for what Phil thinks is probably turning into a longer cuddle than he expected. He’ll stay, though, Phil knows. He’s stressed from the book and the promo and the fear that all of that entails, but he’ll lay here until Phil pushes him off. He’s good like that. 

Slowly, Phil’s limbs relax as he’s pretty much forced to melt into the mattress. His arms come up around Dan’s waist and Dan hums against his neck. Phil blinks and it’s like the colors have all gone back to normal - he can’t really see, since his glasses had fallen off in the midst of his panic and Dan hadn’t given them to him, but he reckons he doesn’t actually need to see anything other than Dan himself right now. He cranes his neck a little bit to kiss the top of Dan’s head. Dan shifts, like he’s maybe thinking about getting up, and Phil just holds him down tighter. 

“Stay,” he whispers, and Dan stays.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ irrationalqueer.


End file.
